


Cuddling

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [77]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, before they cuddle because they are family, friends cuddling for warmth, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb and Nott, and their relationship through why they cuddle together.





	Cuddling

It started as a thing for them to keep warm, while traveling away from cities and villages, when they were out in the woods or open planes. It got cold on the road, and they couldn’t always have a fire to warm them while they slept, or while one of them stood watch to make sure they were safe. 

They’d lie together in the grass at night, Caleb holding her against him, both using each other to stay warm until morning, not quite trusting each other yet but needing the other alive for the moment. 

After weeks of this, they thawed in their worry towards each other, and got more comfortable in their cuddling. It wasn’t just for warmth, but for the other to know they weren’t alone, that they had a friend along with them. 

Nott would wrap her arms around Caleb’s shoulders, holding him the best she could when she was the instigator for the cuddling and he was tired after a long day. Frumpkin curled in his lap while she leaned against him and whispered that he was safe. 

Caleb, when Nott was tired or had gotten hurt, or needed to sleep off the drunkenness, would hold her in his lap where she would curl up like his cat, pressed against his stomach with his arms around her sides to keep her still. Himself leaned against a tree with Frumpkin flopped down over her side. 

They cuddled when they were alone, both to show that they weren’t alone, that they had each others back, as much as they did it to keep warm. They loved each other, they considered each other family, so what better way to show that?

Caleb and Nott slept, cuddled together, keeping each other warm and safe in the knowledge that they would always be with each other, able to protect who they had chosen as family. 


End file.
